


It Began With a Whisper in My Ear, "I Think It's Time"

by AvatarKitten



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Married Couple, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, like the T rating really only applies to ch 1, only in chapter 1 tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarKitten/pseuds/AvatarKitten
Summary: Tiadrin and Lain decide it's time to expand their family.
Relationships: Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	It Began With a Whisper in My Ear, "I Think It's Time"

**Author's Note:**

> Starting another multichapter fic! I'm very excited for this one and hope you all are too. This chapter does have some implications of spicy time but it's very tame, still just want to put that out there. Hope you all enjoy! and another thank you to Julia (HootHalycon on here and hesbianamaya on Twitter) for proofreading!

The moon shone through the pale curtains of Lain and  Tiadrin’s home, where the two Moonshadow elves were preparing for bed.  Tiadrin was deep in thought as she brushed through her short hair. 

It had been a little over a year since she and her husband, along with their friend  Runaan , had been freed from the coins a human dark mage trapped them in. Since then, their daughter, Rayla, had moved back with them to their home in the  Silvergrove . Things had been going well; the three of them were all so grateful to be reunited and have the chance to truly be a family now. Still, as she finished her nightly routine, her mind drifted elsewhere. She of course was happy with her life - she couldn’t imagine it any other way - but she felt like she wanted something more. This wasn’t the first time that this thought had occurred to her in the weeks leading up to tonight.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sensation of two strong arms wrapping around her middle, with light kisses being placed behind her ear and on the nape of her neck. She gasped, but then smiled softly at the feeling, knowing exactly who the tender gestures belonged to.

“Someone’s in a good mood,” she said, her tone teasing as she turned to face Lain, giving him a proper kiss on the lips as she did so.

“Well, when you have a wife as beautiful as you, it’s hard not to be,” he replied after the kiss, lowering his mouth to kiss along her neck again. She hummed happily as he did so, the low sound turning into a soft noise of pleasure as his hands moved to the sides of her waist, rubbing gentle circles there. She smirked at this; knowing this was always one of his telltale signs that he wanted to move things further. However, after a moment she stopped him, a realization coming to her mind.

“Is everything okay?” Lain asked as he backed off, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. She smiled as he did, they always respected each other’s boundaries; something she valued so dearly.

“Yes, everything’s fine, but... can I ask you something?”

“Of course, you always can.”

“Well... I’ve been thinking that, while I’m of course happy with what we have here and happy to be back home with Rayla, I’ve been having this feeling that I just... I want something more.”

“Like what?”

“Well, it  _ has  _ been a while since we’ve had a kid...” Tia said, thinking of their daughter, now almost 17 years of age. Her eyes met Lain’s as his widened, a wide smile forming on the man’s face. 

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” he asked, his voice almost rising an octave with the excitement building up inside him. Tia nodded, a smile also gracing her features; a combination of the shared excitement between the two and the fondness she had for his glee.

“I think it’s time, let’s have another baby,” she said, barely finishing her sentence before she felt herself being hugged tightly and lifted into a spinning hug by her husband, causing her to laugh. Lain had been the same way when she told him she was pregnant with Rayla, so excited and unable to contain it.

“I’m so excited!” he enthused; excitement written all over his face. “Now,” he continued, setting his wife down, “you’re sure about this?”

“I am, I had been thinking about this for a while, but I couldn’t quite put my finger on it until tonight. Something just clicked,” she said, her arms still around his middle. Lain leaned down, pressing his forehead against Tia’s. The couple stayed like that for a few moments, gently swaying and enjoying the quiet atmosphere as they processed their exciting decision. The moon still shone bright, the night standing still with the exception of a  few chirping crickets and the occasional hooting owl.

“Do you want to start trying tonight?” Lain finally asked after a moment, moving one hand up to gently cup Tia’s cheek.

“Why do you think I brought it up?” Tia replied, a smirk forming on her lips. Her husband’s face went red as she did so, causing her to start laughing again. Soon after, the pair closed the gap between them again in another kiss - one that quickly turned heated. They moved backwards until they felt their bed behind them before falling into the soft sheets below, a long night of passion and excitement awaiting them.


End file.
